Night Fight
Night Fight is the twenty-third level and is the third level of the fifth warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Unlike previous jungle levels, it is set during the night and Crash can't see much without the assistance of fireflies scattered throughout the level. Each firefly's light only lasts for a limited time, so players must make haste in traversing the level, lest they be left to navigate pure pitch blackness. Enemies include possums, lizards, and Cortex's patented hologram probes. The level design itself is a mostly straightforward affair, complicated slightly by a split path after the first checkpoint. The right path continues the main level path, but on the left, is a death route. Later, very near the end of the path, are a pair of crates, necessary to getting the other clear gem, obviously, but finishing off the death route will have skipped a bunch of crates on the right route. Instead, the easiest way to get the crate gem is to take the right path, and then at the end where the two paths rejoin, backtrack a bit on the left path until the player reaches the crates and, conveniently, a waiting firefly. The bonus round also has fireflies in it. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate (bonus round only) *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate (bonus round only) *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate Walkthrough Gallery nightfight1.png nightfight2.png nightfight3.png nightfight4.png nightfight5.png nightfight6.png nightfight7.png nightfight8.png nightfight9.png night fight level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen Trivia *This is one of only four levels in the Crash platforming series from Crash 2 onwards that has more crates on the bonus path than the main path, the others being Ruination and Spaced Out, also from Crash 2, and Drip, Drip, Drip from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. *The name of the level is a word swap on the video game series "Fight Night". *This is also the first level to feature a firefly. However this is dependant on whether they take the secret warp to Totally Fly in Hangin' Out, which case it isnt. *The extra boxes glitch can be done in this level, but it requires the player to sacrifice 2 masks in the bonus round to get 29 boxes from it, then the player must neutral slide spin onto the hole behind the bonus and hope the shoes animation does not occur. *This level is played inside the Cortex Vortex, as seen in this image. *This is the only level in the fifth warp room to not be set in space. *It is also the only level in the fifth warp warp to be the only level of its type in the warp room. There are two levels set in a space station (Piston It Away, Spaced Out) two heck pack levels (Rock It, Pack Attack) which leaves Night Fight (Jungle) Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Darkness Levels Category:Levels with a Death Route Category:Jungle Levels